


【丸横】代替

by iktsaurpok



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iktsaurpok/pseuds/iktsaurpok
Summary: 大部分是横山独角戏。不知道能不能构思的出后续。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 15





	【丸横】代替

丸山的右手捉住横山昂扬挺立的性器，大拇指抵着前端，另外四只手指开始以横山喜欢的节奏上下套弄。

其实光这样已经足够让横山的嘴角溢出时断时续的呻吟，但这显然还不够。看着横山泄露喘息的、微张的嘴唇，丸山的左手从横山的后脑抚到脖颈，又从脖颈攀上脸颊，两根手指划向横山的唇边，像是打招呼般按了按饱满柔软的唇，而后伸了进去。

“裕亲，想让我怎么对你，就怎么对我的手。”

丸山的想法太多了，每次都不能顺顺当当地做爱。可正在兴头上的横山裕不想身上人就这么停止服务，再害羞也只能听令而行。他闭上眼睛，躲过丸山炽热的眼神，牙齿轻轻用力，叼住丸山的指节，掩耳盗铃般地舔了起来。充满津液的舌头带着些许犹疑在两根手指间滑动穿梭，时而轻轻吸吮一下，又很快放开。

随着横山的动作，丸山的右手也慢了下来，装作恍然大悟地说了一句：“原来裕亲想让我慢一点啊……”

怎么可能？你就是故意的。横山心里想。但他也没有胆量睁开眼睛回瞪对方，只能把平时的克制丢到一边，用心服务口中的手指。这次是真的卖力舔舐了，舌头无暇挽留口腔内分泌的口水，只能任由它从唇边流下。

虽然画面略显色情，但正是此刻所必须的。况且做这一切的主角是横山裕，那哪怕再淫糜也能称得上是高级的艺术。一饱眼福丸山心满意足，加快了手上的速度……

就像横山此刻在做的那样。

因为这场百年难遇的疫情，他们两个已经一个月没见了。习惯了一周一两次的频率，这么久不曾发泄让横山有些难受。其实和丸山联系一下，见一面并不困难，自肃又不是禁足。但要让他主动开这个口还是太难了。想着要见丸山，想到自己想做的事，回过神的时候横山发现自己的阴茎已经抬起了头，急需抚慰。

“哈……嗯……哼………”手上的频率和口中微微的喘息节奏一致，横山坐在沙发上舒服得扬起了头。窗帘缝挡不住的皎洁月光洒在他的左半张脸上，洒在他修长的脖颈上，衬的冷白的肤色、微微颤抖的睫毛有一种孤寂的美。只是谁也不知道，这样圣洁的画面下方，有褪到脚踝的裤子和大张的双腿，有勃起难耐的欲望，有蜷起来用力抓地的脚趾。

射过一次，横山发现自己的身体被调教的早不如年少时容易满足，也许也是因为想着和丸山的全套性事吧，光是前面释放还不够，后穴也亟待满足。他不想到自己插自己这么堕落的地步，可心里实在痒痒的。

反正也是一个人在家，做了也没人看到。特殊时期，就这一次。

横山从抽屉里拿出润滑液挤在中指上，缓缓伸入洞口。毕竟是自己来，再加上心中想做，肌肉放松，并没有多疼。手指很快加入到了两根，真空作用下小穴紧紧吸着手指，想拔出来多少带点阻力，为了提高效率，或者说欲望驱使，所以横山从进进出出的抽插转而变成想刺激自己的敏感点。

但横山也没想到，他竟不如一个外人了解自己的身体。平时丸山总能精确地找到那一点加以用力，可现在任凭他怎么回想都找不到那一点的位置，还越想越让自己饥渴。求而不得到了顶点的横山现在简直和吃了春药一般。

好想被填满……好想被刺激……

没办法，横山翻出了抽屉深处封印着的按摩棒，是好久之前丸山送他的。本来横山很抗拒，有人可用为什么要用这种东西？所以当时任凭丸山怎么哄骗他都没答应被这种东西插。可没承想，三十年河东三十年河西，现在他竟然主动掏出了这玩意。

“嗡——”幸好还有电。横山先关闭了电源，把腿张成 M 字，将静止的按摩棒送入后穴。嗯，硅胶的质地没有想象中令人不适，急不可耐的横山按下开关动了起来。

“啊啊……”第一次感受高频震动让横山无法克制地叫出了声，但很快他就投入在了里面。没有那根熟悉的、粗大温热的肉棒，现在有支按摩棒也让横山像在海中找到根浮木，被满足的他连呻吟都变成了肯定的嗯嗯声。

“啊——”横山终于用玩具找到了自己的敏感点，爽得他脑中一片空白，夹紧了臀瓣好像要吞了这根棒子一样，“啊哈……啊，啊啊，maru……”独处一室让他彻底忘了害羞，调高了震动档位，快速地抽插起来。幻想着身下是丸山的性器，他的腰肢都忍不住随着摇摆，嘴上也浪叫出声。

如此这般的月下美人自淫图要是没人欣赏可太浪费了。

幸好，还有丸山这个观众。

上次去横山家趁他不注意装了台微型摄像机，因为情人太过害羞，他想找到些把柄让对方放开一些，只是也没想到，横山竟然在他看不见的地方玩得这么 high。哪怕没开灯的房间让他看不到具体的动作，但光是横山的表情和叫声已经让丸山把持不住。这么好的机会可不能错过，趁着他还没 diy 完，赶紧叫了辆车赶去横山家。

一路上也不知道催了司机多少次开快点，总算不到十分钟就到了横山家楼下。丸山打开静音，看了眼监控画面，嗯，幸好还没结束。

楼道里传出了电梯到达的叮咚声，但即将高潮的横山完全没有注意到。“咔哒。”是钥匙打开门的声音，然后丸山出现在了横山面前。

“啊……啊……你……你……怎么……”尽管吓得停下了手中的动作，但震动棒还在小穴里敬业地工作着，让横山连句整话都说不出。被捉“奸”在床，他现在想死的心都有。

丸山慢悠悠地脱掉外套，把眼镜放在玄关的架子上，走到横山身前俯视着他说：“裕亲，我听到你叫我了呀。”


End file.
